Many people get information from or provide information to social media. Social medial include an ever increasing collection of blogs, micro blogs (e.g., Twitter), social media sites (e.g., Facebook or MySpace), video blogs, or other social media networks and/or sites. A user may be identified in each social media network or site by a different “handle” or alias. It is often not possible to gather information about a person from the various social media networks or sites because the alias for the social network or site is not known. Thus, creating a profile for a user from information on the social networks or sites is not possible.